Late Night Texts
by ImJustAnIllusion
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi go to a party. After getting drunk, Akashi decides to text kuroko. [Rated T for alcohol usage]


**Hahah, I kind of like these text conversation type stories. So this is an idea I got when making a Kuroko character profile while doing it and I thought of a song and well... This happened! Anyways, w****ithout further adieu? Ado? Whatever, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>To: Akashi-kun<br>From: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)  
>Message: Akashi-kun, are you going to Aomine-kun's party tonight?<strong>

**To: Tetsuya  
>From: Akashi Seijuro (me)<br>Message: I wasn't planning on going, but Atsushi is forcing me to.**

**To: Akashi-kun  
>From: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)<br>Message: Ah, okay. I'll see you there then.**

**To: Tetsuya  
>From: Akashi Seijuro (me)<br>Message: Good bye, Tetsuya.**

**xXx**

Kuroko was not excited to go to Aomine's party at all. Before he got to the door step, he could hear the music from the stereo blasting out music; terrible music in fact. He never intended on going, but alas, Kise's constant begging along with Aomine's constant texting, he finally agreed to go; even though he knew he would regret every minute of it. The only good thing was that he would be able to see Akashi; someone sensible to talk to (or at least be around).

The first thing Kuroko thought when he entered: Leave. But before he could, he felt a tight grip pull him further in the loud, crowded house. The stranger pushed the teal haired teen into a somewhat dim room, inside was 9 people, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro, Kagami Taiga, Momoi Satsuki, Takao Kazunari, and Himuro Tatsuya, who were sitting in a circle. The one that pulled him in was Aomine, who was sitting between Kise and Kagami with a cocky grin.

"So you finally show up, eh Tetsu?" He says.

"Don't you think dragging me in here was a bit too much, Aomine-kun?" he asked, placing himself between Momoi and Kagami, the pinkette squealing in delight in the process (She also wanted to latch on his arm). The dark blue haired teen simply shrugged it off and simply flicked his wrist to a bottle **(?)** to make it spin around.

"We're playing spin the bottle, but whomever it lands on, that person has to take a shot of alcohol" Kagami filled in. Kuroko simply nodded and watched as the bottle landed on Murasakibara. The purple haired giant simply took the mini cup and watched as the navy blue haired teen filled it up with a type of alcohol. The bigger one pouted when he smelt the foul scent and turned to the raven haired teen with an eye covered with bangs for a way out. The latter only gave a sorry glance and encouraged him to take the shot. The purple head reluctantly obliged, and once he did he started to cough, since the drink was very bitter; much to his dismay.

It was Murasakibara's turn to spin the bottle and everyone watched as it landed on Takao. The hawk-eyed teen didn't seem fazed when he took the shot, but ended up coughing a bit, since it was strong. He spun the bottle while leaning against the teen on his left, who was Midorima, and smirked as it landed on Kuroko. The said teen seemed trouble when he lifted the glass to his lips, the strong scent throwing him off a bit.

"I didn't even agree to this..." Kuroko muttered, hesitantly downing the liquid. He spun the glass bottle, but pressed his head into Kagami's arm afterwards, not even bothering to watch the bottle land on the victim. The person it landed on was Akashi, and everyone, Kuroko being an exception, watched as he calmly drank it, without coughing or showing any kind of reaction to the drink, as if he has drank it before. The read head silently spun the bottle and looked at Kise as if he wanted it to land on him, for unknown reasons.

**xXx**

Everyone eventually got at least 5 shots, some even getting more than 8, and they were just sprawled out on the floor, somehow in groups of two; Kise and Kagami who were beside a nightstand, Aomine and Momoi who was positioned at the southern part of the room, Murasakibara and Himuro whom were resting near a dresser, Midorima and Takao who were near the entrance door, and Kuroko and Akashi who 'claimed' the corner closest to the closet. They were all pressed against their prospected partner.

**xXx**

The next thing Kuroko noticed when he woke up was that he was alone in the room. He sighed and rubbed his head that was throbbing because of the alcohol. He decided to check his phone and right when he pulls it out, he gets a text from Akashi.

**xXx**

**From: Akashi-kun  
><strong>**To: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)  
><strong>**Message: Tetsuya... Talk dirty to me**

Kurokolooked around and frowned when he saw nothing. He could have sworn that he heard saxophones playing a solo right about then

**To: Akashi-kun  
>From: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)<br>Message: I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, I don't understand the question.**

**From: Akashi-kun  
>To: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)<br>Message: It's quite simple, Tetsuya. I want you to talk dirty to me.**

'He must be drunk...' Kuroko concluded, but then wanted decided against ignoring Akashi's text all together; Just because he's drunk, doesn't mean he isn't Akashi.

**To: Akashi-kun  
><strong>**From: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)  
>Message: <em>Okay well... The kitchen, the bathroom, outside, Aomine-kun's room probably, Akashi-kun's mind, clothes, dirt, Kise-kun, the bottle of alcohol we drank... Is this good enough, Akashi-kun?<em>**

**From: Akashi-kun  
>To: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)<br>Message: _That isn't what I meant, Tetsuya_**

**To: Akashi-kun  
>From: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)<br>Message: _? It isn't? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean then, Akashi-kun._**

The teal headed teen sighed in defeat and looked over the text messages.

"What does Akashi-kun mean?" He mumbled to himself, waiting for Akashi to answer

**From: Akashi-kun  
>To: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)<br>Message: _Tetsuya, I doubt your mind is innocent. I mean, you're friends with Daiki, aren't you?_**

**To: Akashi-kun  
>From: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)<br>Message: _Ah, yes, I am... Though I tend to stray away from his... Magazines..._**

**From: Akashi-kun  
>To: Kuroko Tetsuya (me)<br>Message: _I want you to use 'Daiki's' language on me._**

**From: Akashi-kun  
>To: Kuroko-kun<br>Message: Don't get anything wrong, Tetsuya, this isn't a request, this is an order.**

Kuroko ran his hand through his wet, matted hair.  
>How did he get into this mess?<p>

**xXx**

**From: Tetsuya  
>To: Akashi Seijuro <strong> (me)<br>Message: _Okay well... The kitchen, the bathroom, outside, Aomine-kun's room probably, Akashi-kun's mind, clothes, dirt, Kise-kun, the bottle of alcohol we drank... Is this good enough, Akashi-kun?_****

Seijuro chuckled at the reply. He decided to act drunk to get some sort of reaction from Tetsuya. He sent and replied to multiple texts after that.

**From: Tetsuya  
>To: Akashi Seijuro (me)<br>Message: Uhm... I want to fuck you hard, I want to feel you deep. I wanna rock your body, I wanna taste your sweet...**

**From: Tetsuya  
>To: Akashi Seijuro (me)<br>Message: I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, I can't do this. I can't even copy and paste lyrics from google...**

The red-head perched an eye brow a bit.

"Did he really send me lyrics to a song?" He asked himself, though it was rhetorical.

**To: Tetsuya  
><strong>**From: Akashi Seijuro (me)  
><strong>**Message: Where are you currently?**

**From: Tetsuya  
>To: Akashi Seijuro<br>Message: Still in Aomine-kun's house, the room he dragged me in. Why do you ask?**

**To: Tetsuya  
>From: Akashi Seijuro<br>Message: Because, my dear Tetsuya, I have decided that you will be of aid to my... Problem you could say.**

**From: Tetsuya  
>To: Akashi-kun<br>Message: Eh? Akashi-kun, what do you mean?**

**To: Tetsuya  
>From: Akashi Seijuro<br>Message: I'll show you how to talk dirty to me, Tetsuya.**

**xXx**

"Tetsuya... Talk dirty to me" Akashi whispered in Kuroko's ear, the alcohol was present in his breath as he has Kuroko pinned against the closet wall.

"Akashi-kun, it's cramped in here" Kuroko only states, face heating up from how close Akashi's face is to his own. He gets no reply, only feeling the latter's hot breath against his skin. "I can't talk like that to you either" He confessed. The read head looked amused when he heard this his pinned him further back on the wall, if it was possible.

"Go on, Tetsuya" the taller male soothed. "You can do it" The teal haired male swallowed thickly and took a breath.

"Uhm... Well... I said before, the bathroom, the kitchen, Aomime-kun's room, Akashi-kun's mind, probably, dxhmmph-!" Kuroko got cut off when a pair of lips crashed on his. Hungry crimson eyes stared into innocent sky blue eyes.

"God, you're so innocent" Akashi mumbled against his lips.

"A-Akashi-kun, you're hurting my wrist" Kuroko whimpered. Akashi let go of his grip slightly, but still had controll of the situation.

"I love you" Akashi confessed, leaving Kuroko bewildered for a bit. He came back to his senses when the latter suddenly collapsed on the blue head. He sighed, readjusting the red-head so he was more comfortable and ran his hand through the red locks.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun" He whispered against his hair.

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>So you might have noticed the weird word formatting in the beginning when I wrote when Aomine spun the bottle? Yeah, I couldn't really figure out the past tense of spin, which I have obviously figured out considering I just used it... I figured it out a bit later and, call me lazy but, I didn't really want to change it, even when I read over it (I cringe when reading that section though so XD)<strong>

**I will leave your imagination to what the other pairings have done owo~**

**Akashi left the room earlier, before Kuroko woke up, just for the little act**

**Haha, okay I should have said this first, but this was pretty fun to write. Alright, bye guys!**


End file.
